thesouthpacificfandomcom-20200214-history
The West Pacific Treaty
This treaty between The South Pacific and another feeder region The West Pacific was suspended on May 22, 2005. The Treaty Defensive Alliance Treaty Of The South Pacific and The West Pacific Proposed this first day of March In The Year Of Our Lord Two Thousand And Four. Article I. Purpose And Parties To The Agreement Section 1.01 This treaty details the rights and obligations of the named regions regarding the temporary furnishing of UN Nation endorsements to defend the parties in the event of outside aggression. Section 1.02 Parties to this treaty are the government of The South Pacific and the government of The West Pacific. Section 1.03 a) The South Pacific acknowledges the West Pacific's system of government, in place on the date of the signing of this treaty, as being legitimate and representative of the people of The West Pacific; The West Pacific acknowledges The South Pacific's system of government, in place on the date of the signing of this treaty, as being legitimate and representative of the people of The South Pacific. Section 1.04 This treaty will be nullified upon any change to the government(s) defined in Article I, Section 1.03 (a) and ( ; such changes to be defined as (a) the overthrow of said government(s), or ( the removal of the majority of elected office holders in said government(s), through means that violate the established laws and precedents established by the parties to this treaty. Article II. Obligations Section 2.01 a) This treaty may only be invoked by a party to the treaty enduring aggression. Aggression is defined as (a) a nation, nations, region, or regions attempting to subvert the governments as defined in Section 1.03 (a) and ( ; Aggression against either party that may be reasonably construed as being caused by or following from aggressive acts undertaken by a party to this treaty will not be sufficient to activate this treaty. Section 2.02 Parties to this treaty, upon fulfillment of the conditions defined in Section 2.01, agree to furnish any uncommitted available UN Nations for the purpose of endorsing the regional Delegate of the party enduring aggression, upon the request of the government of either party to this treaty. Section 2.03 UN nations defined in Section 2.02 must immigrate within twenty four (24) hours to the party enduring aggression and take necessary steps to defend the government(s) defined in Section 1.02 Section 2.04 UN nations defined in Section 2.02 must comply with Section 2.03 until the party enduring aggression declares the aggression to have been repulsed, or until seven (7) days have passed from the call to help, or a significant hostility threatens the home region of the UN Nations. Section 2.05 Following a second request for the activation of this treaty in any thirty (30) day period by either party, either party may refuse to activate the treaty. Article III. Implementation, Amendment, And Duration Section 3.01 This treaty goes into effect immediately upon the agreement between the parties, as defined in Section 1.02, via telegram/email/personal message; copies of such messages to be publicly displayed by both parties. Section 3.02 This treaty is in abeyance upon the violation of terms of the treaty by either party. Section 3.03 Either party may, without prejudice, withdraw from this treaty upon serving written notice to the governments of both parties; withdrawal to take effect seven (7) days following the serving of such notice. Section 3.04 Amendments to this treaty may be made upon the agreement of both parties. IN WITNESS WHEREOF the undersigned, being duly authorized by the government, and in recognition of the authority delegated to them by the peoples of The South Pacific, do sign this document. DONE this first day of March, In The Year Of Our Lord Two Thousand And Four. NAME Delegate of The South Pacific Norion Delegate of The West Pacific NAME Secretary for Foreign Affairs of The South Pacific NAME Secretary for Foreign Affairs of The West Pacific category:Treaties